


Delicious

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Food Kink, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup finds something Lucretia’s been longing for and gives it to her.





	Delicious

“I’ve got a surprise!” Lup announces. She kicks the door closed behind her with a bang, and Lucretia looks up.

“Ooh, gimme! What’s the surprise?” Lucretia asks.

“‘Gimme’, what ever happened to asking nicely?” Lup teases. She’s holding something behind her back, and Lucretia tries to peek around to see what it is as she walks over.

“Pleeeeease gimme?” Lucretia whines.

“Whiny,” Lup chides.

Lucretia stops trying to peek as she stops in front of Lup. Lup makes little expectant kiss noises, and Lucretia kisses her sweetly. “May I please have a surprise?” she asks.

“Oh, now that’s nice! Of course you may, sweetheart,” Lup answers. She pulls a bowl from behind her back, brimful of—

“Strawberries!” Lucretia cries.

It’s been too long since Lucretia has tasted strawberries. She looks for them wherever they go, but the last three planes hadn’t had them, period. Evidently the climate just didn’t support them on two of the planes, and on a third, which would’ve been perfect according to Merle, they simply never evolved. It’s a little thing, but even the little things have been enough lately to weigh Lucretia down with a heavy sadness, and, in the case of the strawberries, to tip off a crying jag late last cycle which resulted in Lup holding Lucretia and soothing her as she wept over their lost home. Lucretia has never been more excited to see a strawberry in her life.

“There’s a big patch of ‘em, babe, you oughta see it. It’s not even that far away, either, just a nice little jog. Taako’s already got shortcake in the oven for later, but these are for us, and I’m feeling teasy,” she says.

Lucretia grins. “Teasy?” she asks.

“Mhmmm, I wanna feed these to you one by one,” Lup says. She smirks a little. “In between kisses, of course.”

“What about for you?” Lucretia breathes.

“Hmmmmm,” Lup says, as though she doesn’t know exactly what she’s been planning ever since she’d picked the berries in the first place. “Guess you’ll have to hold nice and still so I can eat ‘em off you. Whaddaya say, babe?” she asks.

“Yes, please!” Lucretia cries.

Lup laughs. “I thought you might say that, but there’s one more thing: I’m gonna make you sit on your hands. I want you to let me feed you the berries and give you kisses nice and patient, alright? I don’t wanna cuff your hands if your mouth is full, so you’ll have to be good and keep ‘em to yourself,” Lup instructs.

Lucretia grins. “Yes, ma’am,” she says.

“Excellent. If you’re super good I’ll give you some nice surprises, too. Go take your clothes off, we don’t want them to get all sticky, and then sit up on the bed against the pillows with your legs apart for me,” Lup says, giving Lucretia’s ass a playful pinch. Lucretia squeals and hurries to do as she’s told.

Once Lucretia is situated on the bed, Lup walks over to her side. She sets the bowl down on the night table, then strips off her own clothes, chucking them in the general direction of the hamper. She crawls up between Lucretia’s legs and sits on her heels. Lucretia is sitting up straight, with her hands neatly tucked beneath her thighs and her pussy on full display, waiting patiently. Good. Lup wants this to be all pleasure for her. Lup had felt kinda bad for forgetting how much sleep Lucretia needs the last time she’d been in charge. It hadn’t really occurred to her until Lucretia had mentioned it, and by that time Lup had already teased her mercilessly and spanked her hard with the paddle. She’d apologized when Lucretia had woken up for breakfast later, and Lucretia had forgiven her, but she’d still made up her mind to make sure the next time was as mind-blowing for Lucretia as possible.

“Want a bite, babe?” Lup asks. Lucretia opens her mouth, and Lup gently places the tip of a berry on Lucretia’s tongue. Lucretia bites down and moans as the taste fills her mouth. Perfect. The berries are ripe and sweet, and big, too. Lup strokes Lucretia’s cheek as she swallows. “Open wide,” she teases, and as Lucretia obeys she pops the rest of the berry into Lucretia’s mouth. Lup’s already scooped the hulls out, and Lucretia’s face is a picture of enjoyment as she swallows again.

“Ohhh, they’re just right,” Lucretia moans. “Can I have more, please?” she asks sweetly.

Lup laughs. “Of course, babe, but how about a little kiss first? I bet you taste amazing,” she replies. Lucretia turns her face up for the kiss, and Lup leans forward and gives it to her, kissing her deep and sweet. “I was right,” she teases. “I won the bet.” She nudges Lucretia’s lips with another strawberry, and Lucretia snaps it up, nearly biting Lup’s finger in the process. “Slowly, greedy girl, if you bite me you’ll be in trouble,” Lup chides.

“Sorry,” Lucretia mumbles around a mouthful of strawberry.

Lup laughs. “You’re gonna get all sticky and then I’ll have to clean you up good,” she teases. “Guess after this we’ll need a nice shower!”

Lucretia squirms with pleasure. Yes, please. Lup is always super affectionate in the shower, and she often wonders whether they go in there to get clean or get dirty. Lucretia’s mind goes to what Lup might do in there: wash her all over, stick a finger inside, maybe two, gods, maybe bend her over and make her take three—

Lucretia is brought back to the present by a sharp pinch on her inner thigh. “Ow, what was that for?” she whines.

“Dirty girl, I can tell by your face that was a naughty fantasy, spill! I want juicy details,” Lup orders with a grin.

“Come on, Lup, can I have another berry? Please?” Lucretia opens her mouth.

Lup pinches Lucretia again, and Lucretia squeaks. “Now, Lucretia,” Lup says mock sternly. “I don’t wanna punish you this time, but maybe a few little smacks and pinches will convince you to obey,” she muses.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you! Gods, this is embarrassing,” Lucretia says. “I was thinking about how in the shower maybe you could bend me over and make me brace my hands against the wall and fuck me with your fingers and rub my clit with your other hand,” she confesses, then opens her mouth expectantly for another berry.

“Ahhh, these fingers here?” Lup asks, running her right index and middle fingers down Lucretia’s jaw.

“And—well, maybe another one too,” Lucretia admits.

Lup chuckles. “Ohhh, my pretty girl wants three fingers, huh?” she teases. “You like a lot, don’t you, babe?”

Lucretia nods as heat floods her face, then opens her mouth again. Hopefully she’ll get another bite and Lup will stop teasing her about her fantasies.

“It’s a date,” Lup says, reaching for another berry. “Three fingers in the shower, can’t wait, babe,” she says with a wink.

Lucretia gasps. Oh. She didn’t expect that. Lup places another berry on her tongue and she takes it, kissing Lup’s fingers as she does.

“Awww, how sweet!” Lup says. She waits until Lucretia swallows, then reaches for her nipples. “How about some of this now?” she teases, rolling them between her fingers and pinching them gently. Lucretia moans and squirms. Lup leans forward and takes Lucretia’s right nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She bites down, not too hard, and Lucretia immediately pulls her hands out from under her thighs and shoves Lup back.

“Ahhh, stop! Yellow!” Lucretia cries. She winces a little and looks down at her breasts.

Lup sits back a little. “Are you alright, babe? What’s wrong?” she asks.

“It’s okay, just...those are a little tender. Maybe no biting for the moment? The rest is alright, though,” Lucretia replies.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t realize. Did I hurt you a lot?” Lup asks with concern.

“I’m okay,” Lucretia assures Lup. “It’s usually fine, it’s just coming up on my time of the month. It’s really okay,” she says again, seeing the worried look on Lup’s face.

Lup looks a little relieved. “Scoot forward, babe,” she says, and Lucretia does. Lup slides behind Lucretia and pulls her back against Lup’s chest. Lup kisses Lucretia’s cheek. “Want some more berries, honey? You can keep your hands free,” she says. Lucretia nods. Lup feeds her another strawberry and holds her gently. She gives Lucretia a little kiss behind the ear. “Another?” she asks, and when Lucretia nods, she pops a berry into Lucretia’s waiting mouth. Lup continues to feed Lucretia berries until the bowl is half empty. Lucretia sighs contentedly.

“Lie down for me, babe, I’m gonna eat some off you,” Lup says playfully. Lucretia scoots down onto her back and grins. “Hold still, this might tickle,” Lup says, and settles a strawberry into Lucretia’s navel. Lucretia giggles as Lup eats the whole thing, leaving a kiss behind. “Delicious!” Lup declares, and puts another berry between Lucretia’s breasts. She eats that one too, and Lucretia moans. “I didn’t hurt ‘em, did I babe?” Lup asks anxiously.

“No, it feels good,” Lucretia moans.

Lup balances a berry on Lucretia’s collarbone and crawls all the way over the top of her to eat it. After she swallows, she kisses Lucretia deep. “I’ll eat some more later,” she says, “but right now I wanna fuck you.”

“It’s a date,” Lucretia gasps. Lup laughs.

Lup grabs a condom and begins to roll it on. “Touch yourself, babe, I want you to come so hard,” she says, and Lucretia begins to rub tight circles on her clit. Lup pushes slowly into Lucretia, making her moan. “Tell me if you’re tender, babe. I’ll be gentle,” Lup says as she begins to thrust into Lucretia.

“It’s good—gods, harder,” Lucretia moans. Lup begins to fuck her harder and moans, too.

“Luc—baby you feel so good—come hard for me!” Lup cries, and after a few more thrusts Lucretia does, arching upward into Lup’s thrusts and crying out in pleasure. Lup isn’t far behind, and she grips Lucretia’s thighs tightly as she moans and pushes deep into Lucretia.

Lup pulls back out of Lucretia and throws the condom away, panting a little. She rubs Lucretia’s thighs as she kneels between them. “Want a shower? We can wash each other and I promised you some fun,” Lup says.

“Definitely,” Lucretia answers. She gets up from the bed and grabs a robe, then hands one to Lup, too. They head across the corridor to the bathroom.

Once there, Lup turns on the water, testing the temperature and adjusting it until it’s just right. “Hop,” she orders Lucretia, and Lucretia tucks her hair beneath a shower cap and steps in under the spray. The water runs down her body and she lets out a little sigh of pleasure.

Lup pulls her hair up and steps in after Lucretia. She wraps her arms around Lucretia and kisses her as the water drenches them both. “Turn around, bend over, and put your hands on the wall,” Lup orders. Lucretia obeys immediately with a little squeak of pleasure.

Lup slides a finger into Lucretia’s pussy. It’s still wet after her orgasm earlier. “So you want three fingers, huh?” Lup teases, fucking Lucretia gently with her finger. Lucretia moans and nods yes. Lup adds a second finger and reaches under Lucretia to rub her clit. Lucretia gasps and wriggles on Lup’s fingers.

“Please, please, more!” Lucretia pleads.

“So greedy! It’s cute though,” Lup teases. “You sure you want all three in this tight pussy? I could fuck your ass with one, that’s still three, you know.”

Lucretia considers. Lup laughs at the look on her face. “Awww, babe, look at you thinking it over! Kinky girl! Here, sweetheart,” she says, and adds a third finger, thrusting even harder and rubbing Lucretia’s clit a little faster.

Lucretia’s moans become more urgent and desperate. “I’m close, Lup, so close, gods—ohhh, fuck yes, Lup!” she cries as she comes. Lup fucks her through her orgasm and grins. Afterward, though, Lup doesn’t let up, and Lucretia begins to moan again. “Lup, I can’t, not a third time, please!” she cries, and she tries to stand back up.

Lup stops rubbing Lucretia’s clit and spanks her twice, firmly. Lucretia wails as Lup’s fingers never once break rhythm. “Stay right where you are, we’re not going for just three,” Lup says. She begins to rub Lucretia’s clit again, and Lucretia squeals and wriggles on Lup’s fingers.

“Lup, please, please, it’s so much, gods, please, let me up, I can’t take it!” Lucretia begs.

Lup grins. “Well, none of those words sounded like a safe word, so I’m gonna make you come twice more. Stay in position or I’ll spank you again,” Lup warns playfully.

“Nooo I can’t, I—fuck, Lup,” Lucretia nearly sobs as she she comes again.

Lup keeps thrusting her fingers in and out and rubbing Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia sags as she tries to hold herself up. In truth, Lup is mostly holding her up at this point. Lucretia shudders and whimpers and keens as she comes again. Lup withdraws her fingers and gently helps Lucretia to sit on the bottom of the tub.

“Good girl,” Lup says, gently rubbing Lucretia’s shoulders. “I’m gonna wash you now, babe.” She picks up the bottle of shower gel and begins to lather it all over Lucretia’s body, being extra gentle with her breasts. Lucretia hums with pleasure. Lup detaches the shower head and rinses Lucretia, then quickly washes herself too. She turns the water off, opens the curtain, and helps Lucretia up, wrapping her in a fluffy towel. She sits Lucretia on the edge of the tub and wraps another towel around herself.

Lup dries Lucretia gently and dresses her in the robe, then quickly does the same for herself. “Come on, babe, let’s go back,” Lup prompts. She helps Lucretia to her feet, and Lucretia leans her head on Lup’s shoulder. Lup chuckles. “Awww, did I wear you out, sweetheart?” she teases. Lucretia nods blissfully. Lup chuckles again. “Let’s get you back to your room and I’ll get us some water, are you thirsty?” Lucretia nods again. Lup wraps her arm around Lucretia’s waist and kisses her before the two head back to Lucretia’s room.

Lup bumps the door shut with her hip as she and Lucretia enter the room. Lucretia crawls into the bed and flops down, and Lup kisses her and pulls up the covers. “I’ll only be gone a minute, will you be okay by yourself, hon?” Lup asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Lucretia answers and smiles. “You’re so sweet and pretty, gods I’m lucky,” she murmurs.

Lup smiles and pulls her clothes on. She slips out the door and returns a moment later with a pitcher of water and two glasses. She sets them down on the night table, then fills a glass. She sits on the bed, and Lucretia sits up and accepts the glass gratefully. Lup pours another for herself, and the two sit together there, sipping water with Lup’s hand resting on Lucretia’s between them.

Lucretia sets her empty glass on the night table. “You remembered,” she says, flipping her hand to squeeze Lup’s.

Lup sets her glass down too and snuggles up closer to Lucretia. “Remembered what, babe?” she asks, toying with Lucretia’s hair.

“You remembered that I get thirsty afterward if you make me come back to back that way,” Lucretia answers.

“Oh, yeah, babe, you looked a little wilty and you kinda flopped and that’s what you asked for last time you did that,” Lup says.

Lucretia leans on Lup’s chest. “No one else ever picked up on that. I had to spell it out or ask for water every time,” she says.

Lup is incredulous. “Wow, babe, seriously? Kinda seems like a simple thing to need, I’m kinda surprised they didn’t remember it,” she says.

Lucretia hums against Lup’s chest. “And you found me strawberries too. Of all the people to get stuck outrunning an all-consuming horror with I’m glad I got you,” she says.

Lup laughs and squeezes Lucretia. “Me too, babe,” she says, and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s soft, y’all, this one’s soft.
> 
> I love reading comments! There’s a box for ‘em!


End file.
